Optical transceiver modules are used in high-speed optical communication systems that require high performance, compact package, and low power consumption. Optical transmission/reception functions are implemented in pluggable optical transceiver modules. The optical transceiver modules comply with various international standard specifications at communication speeds ranging up to more than 100 Gbps. Currently, fabrication process of the optical transceiver modules is quite complex and the fabricated optical transceiver modules suffers severe optical loss.